I'm Going To Make This Place Our Home (There's No Place Like Home)
by Maetro
Summary: Future-fic. A series of one shots about Emily and Paige in their dorm room at Stanford. That's it. No plot, just smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. I'm just bringing them out to play for a bit. They belong to ABC and whoever else holds rights to them.

**Summary:** Future-fic. Paige and Emily's first night together in their shared dorm room at college. That's it. No plot. It's all smut.

**Rating:** M Definitely M.

**Author's Note:** This isn't my first fanfic-not by a long shot- but it is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic. I'm pretty new to the world of PLL, but I got hooked pretty quickly. I hope that you enjoy.

Any and all reviews are appreciated. :)

**I'm Going To Make This Place Our Home (There's No Place Like Home)**

"Home sweet home," Paige said, just a little bitterly as she tossed the last of her boxes onto the floor and flopped down onto the narrow, lumpy mattress that was to be her bed for the next nine months. She winced as a spring jabbed painfully between her shoulder blades and shifted away from it.

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like home," Emily sang softly, her voice lilting with laughter.

Paige pried one eye open and peered over at her girlfriend, who was standing in the middle of the room, arms fully extended and fingers wiggling, straining forward. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to see if I could touch both walls at once," she said, her arms dropping to her sides. She sounded almost disappointed that she couldn't.

"You know it would be a bad thing if you could, right?" Paige propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Yes, I know."

"Not that you're really all that far off from being able to do it, anyway."

"Look, I know that the room is a little smaller than we imagined it would be."

Paige snorted. A little smaller was definitely an understatement. There were closets that were bigger than this dorm room.

"And the mattresses are probably older than both of us. Combined. And we have to share a bathroom with fifty other people." Emily moved towards Paige as she spoke. "But, we can push the beds together to make a bit more space. Some curtains, some pictures and artwork on the walls will make it seem more homey. We can make it ours," she continued, closing the short distance between them until she could lower herself onto Paige's lap. "And most importantly, we'll be able walk in here without having your parents telling us to keep the door open, or my mom coming in every two minutes asking us if we want a snack or a drink or help with our homework."

Paige sat up fully, her hands rising instinctively to grip Emily's hips as Emily draped her arms around Paige's neck. She laced her fingers together, cradling the back of Paige's neck as her thumbs lightly stroked the base of her scalp.

"We get to go to sleep together every night. And wake up together every morning." She leaned forward as she spoke, tilting her head to the side just slightly, until her lips were hovering just out of reach of Paige's. Her warm, cinnamon scented breath wisped softly against Paige's skin as she spoke. "I'll get to make love to you without one of us having to rush off after for dinner or to make curfew."

Paige hummed softly in the back of her throat as Emily closed the minute distance between them and captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Her hands drifted up Emily's back as she melted into the kiss, warmth coursing through her as Emily's hands slid against her scalp to tangle in her hair and her tongue flicked gently against her bottom lip. She traced her fingers along the contours of Emily's spine, feeling the faint shift of bone and muscle beneath her fingertips as Emily pressed forward into her, deepening the kiss.

Paige pressed her palms flat against Emily's shoulders, drawing her in, as she parted her lips and granted Emily's sweeping tongue entrance into her mouth. They both moaned as Emily swiped her tongue along the inside of Paige's upper lip and then stroked against hers, coaxing her deeper into the kiss.

Not that Paige needed any coaxing. She was in love with this beautiful, kind, sweet, caring woman. Completely, infinitely, sometimes maddeningly in love with her. Just being in the same room with her stirred up butterflies in her stomach. Everything about her was mesmerizing to Paige. The way she moved, the way she smiled, the warmth she exuded. It drew Paige to her, like a moth to a flame. She just wanted to be around her, all the time. Her hands ached to touch her the moment she walked into a room. Her lips tingled for hours with the memory of each kiss.

She was insanely attracted to her. Just looking at her raised Paige's heart rate. Every touch, no matter how innocent, every glance, ever smile, sparked her arousal. So no, she didn't need any coaxing when it came to kissing Emily.

But she would gladly accept it. She dropped her jaw and flicked her tongue along Emily's, eliciting a faint moan from the other girl as she let herself get drawn further into the kiss.

Above her, Emily's hips began to rock subtly and Paige groaned at the damp heat she could feel pressing rhythmically against her abdomen.

"Damn, Em," she muttered, sliding her hands down Emily's back until she reached the hem of her t-shirt. She slipped them under and traced random patterns against her skin. Emily mewled softly and arched into the touch.

Paige heavied her touch, pressing her fingers more firmly against Emily's flesh as she dragged her nails up Emily's sides and around to cup her breasts. She kneaded them firmly, making Emily pull back from the kiss and gasp softly.

"Paige." She moaned softly, her head lolling backwards as she pressed her chest forward, into Paige's hands.

Paige groaned at the feeling of the soft, pliable skin beneath her fingertips. She dipped her head, pressing hot, wet kisses along the column of Emily's neck.

Fingers threaded tighter into her hair, tugging almost painfully as Emily held her head in place. Paige lathed her tongue along the base of Emily's throat, swirling it around in the little hollow there and feeling Emily's pulse jolt under her touch.

Slowly, she began working her way lower, nipping at Emily's collarbone and then following the line of her shirt down towards the curved swell of her breasts. When her lips grazed material she twisted her hand, hooking a finger in the collar of the shirt and tugging it down, stretching it out in the process but not caring in the least because it exposed Emily's breast to her. She eagerly attached her mouth to the newly bared flesh, grinning slightly at the sharp tug she felt against her scalp as Emily's grip tightened in her hair. She sucked roughly and flicked her tongue against a hard, pebbled nipple, making Emily whine in the back of her throat and jut her hips forward against her.

She took her time, licking and sucking at one breast while pinching and rolling the nipple of the other with her free hand. Emily writhed above her, nails scraping against her scalp as her hips rolled in her lap, seeking friction. Soft gasps and moans fell occasionally from her lips, music to Paige's ears.

She felt each moan, each faint cry, each tremor of Emily's body reverberate through her body, amplifying her own eagerness and arousal.

Hands slipped from her hair to her shoulders, the faint pressure applied there indicating what Emily wanted. She allowed herself to be eased backwards up the bed and onto her back, until she was lying with her head against the pillows and Emily was hovering over her. Their eyes met, Emily's were dark, her pupils fully blown. Paige knew that her own gaze reflected her arousal as well. Emily grinned down at her before surging forward, capturing Paige's lips in a deep, heated kiss. It was rough and sloppy, all teeth and tongue but it was also hot, and vaguely obscene, the way she worked the inside of Paige's mouth.

It left her breathless and groaning at the loss of contact when Emily pulled back. She watched, dazedly, as Emily rose up onto her knees and tugged her t-shirt up over her head, tossing it unceremoniously aside.

Her hands drifted up, almost of their own accord, to trace along Emily's torso. Her palms slid along the curve of her ribs and down her back and across her stomach, her fingers trailing along behind, creating waves of goose bumps against heated flesh.

"You're so beautiful," she husked, eyes greedily drinking in the sight of her half-clothed girlfriend kneeling above her.

Emily reached up and grasped her hands, stilling them in their movements before lacing their fingers together and leaning forward, guiding Paige's arms to rest above her head, pinned against the mattress. "I love you," Emily whispered against her lips, before kissing them gently. "So much," she continued, pulling back and gazing down at Paige, her eyes shining with affection and warmth.

Paige's heart fluttered, the way it always did whenever Emily said those words to her. She was distracted before she could respond, however, by the feel of Emily's blunt nails dragging their way down her arms. A shiver coursed through her, followed by a moan that rose from somewhere deep within her throat.

Emily's fingers began working the buttons of her shirt, slowly revealing her bra-clad torso.

"Em." Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched upwards off the bed as Emily dipped her head and began pressing kisses down her chest. "God, Em," she breathed heavily as her girlfriend slid one hand beneath her bra and brushed her thumb across her nipple. She gripped the pillow beneath her head tightly as Emily rolled the pad of her thumb around and across her nipple. "Fuck," Her eyes popped back open as Emily's mouth closed over her other breast, enclosing her in warmth and wetness. The soft cotton of her bra suddenly felt rough and scratchy against her skin as Emily's tongue flit almost carelessly against it. Sparks flicked across her vision and the throbbing between her legs intensified. She arched her hips up, seeking friction and finding some as she rolled along Emily's thigh. Some, but not nearly enough.

Working Emily up had gotten her halfway there, and now with the things Emily was doing with her thumb and tongue, Paige felt like she was about to combust.

"Please, Em," Paige murmured, her hands untangling from the pillow to grip at Emily's shoulders. "I need…" She lost her breath, lost her train of thought before she could finish her sentence, distracted by the way Emily bit down gently on her nipple, worrying it lightly between her teeth.

Her girlfriend got the hint though, she rocked back onto her heels and began tugging at Paige's jeans, getting the fly unbuttoned and the material down and over her hips before Paige even had a chance to catch her breath.

And, she likely wouldn't be catching it again anytime soon, she realized vaguely as she watched Emily shimmy out of her own jeans and underwear, leaving her kneeling naked astride her.

Paige's eyes drank in the sight before her, smooth, velvety looking caramel colored skin stretched across firm, supple muscles. The curve of her ribcage, the faint protrusion of her hipbones, the cascade of honey-tinted hair that hung around her face like a curtain, warm, dark eyes shimmering softly at her, lips curved up in a sweet, yet somewhat smug smile. It was almost too much to take in all at once.

She ran her hands up Emily's thighs, stopping at the curve of her waist and pulled lightly. "C'mere."

Emily fell forward, hovering on one elbow above her as she captured Paige's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Together?" Paige suggested, one hand sliding down Emily's thigh just slightly, eager to be in position.

"Together." Emily nodded once and slipped a hand between Paige's legs.

Paige gasped at the dual sensations of being inside Emily, of having her fingers enveloped in warmth and wetness, at feeling her walls flutter softly against her as she began to move in and out and also at being filled by her girlfriend, at the brush of fingertips against the rough ridges inside her each time she pull out.

It was overwhelming, in its intensity. She gasped as Emily's thumb brushed across her clit, her hips jerked out of the rhythm they'd developed and Emily chuckled softly against her lips.

She curled her fingers inside Emily, pushing in a little deeper, making her girlfriend drop her head and pant into the curve of Paige's neck.

They pushed each other closer and closer, their thrusts losing their rhythms, their breaths growing laboured and short.

Paige added a third finger, feeling the stretch and pull of Emily's walls around her as they adjusted to the intrusion, heart the low grunt Emily uttered as her hips rolled first towards and then away from her touch. She pressed her thumb against her clit, tracing it with broad, sloppy circles. Her co-ordination was hindered by the way Emily bit down on her shoulder every time Paige thrust into her and the way Emily curled her fingers every time she pulled out.

She could feel the tension in Emily's body mounting, felt it in the tightening of her shoulders beneath where nails dug in as she gripped for purchase, in the way it got harder and harder to thrust in and out of her, her walls clamping down on her fingers a little tighter each time,

Her girlfriend's reactions mimicking her body's own responses, the tightening of the coil in her belly, the slowly increasing tension in each one of her muscles as her orgasm crested towards her.

She heard it in the change of pitch of Emily's cries, her voice getting deeper, hoarser a moment before her muscles clenched and her body seized, a low moan tore from her throat as her orgasm washed over her and Paige was only a beat behind her. Her breath caught in her throat and her thoughts shattered.

"Oh, my God," she rasped a moment later. Emily echoed the sentiment with a faint murmur as she collapsed bonelessly on top of her.

Paige's arms felt heavy and uncoordinated as she lifted them to wrap around Emily, cradling her tightly to her. She let her eyes drift shut as her heart rate slowed and her breathing eased. Sweat dripped down her temple, tickling gently as it rolled, but she couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. She pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head and let her eyes drift shut.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" Emily asked into the silence a few minutes later.

"Take it as a compliment," she murmured hazily. "You wore me out."

"But we've got all night. I thought…I wanted…"

"Pace yourself, babe. We've got the rest of our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First off I would like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story. It means a lot to me that you would take the time. And I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. :) XOXO

Secondly, I have no idea where this second chapter came from. But, I woke up this morning and simply could not get this scene out of my head. Even though I have two other stories I should be working on. And barely enough time for those, I decided to write this instead.

And as I was writing, I started getting ideas for a few more scenes. This isn't going to be a story as much as a series of Paily smutty oneshots, all of them centered around Emily and Paige at college. So anyway, here's Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

Paige woke to the sound of soft breathing next to her ear and dappled sunlight across her face, warming her cheeks and eyelids. She blinked against the unwelcome brightness and turned her head, buring her face into the side of Emily's neck. Slowly, memories of last night came back to her, Emily straddling her lap and kissing her senseless, layers of clothing being shed, coming together, curling up on her bed, naked and sweaty, breathless and worn out, but sated. They must have fallen asleep after that.

Paige's eyes flew open in and she let out a soft gasp of panic. They'd fallen asleep. Shit. She untangled herself from Emily and scrambled out of bed, attempting to button her shirt and pull on her boxers at the same time. Her foot got caught in the leg hole and she stumbled, lost her balance and tripped, falling backwards onto the bed.

Emily let out a grunt of protest and pushed Paige's shoulders as she shifted beneath her. "What are you doing?" Her voice was thick and raspy with sleep.

"We fell asleep," Paige informed her, pushing herself to her feet and casting around her jeans. Where the hell were they? "Shit. Em, where are my pants? She glanced over at Emily, who was staring at her, eyes wide, a little crease in the center of her brow.

"Paige-"

"Get up. You need to put a shirt on and-"

"Paige."

She cut herself off at Emily's sharp tone and turned to face her girlfriend, who pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed, the blanket falling away to expose her chest. She leaned against the wall and ran her hands through her sleep and sex mussed hair as she regarded Paige with a bemused smile. Paige's throat went dry at the sight of her pert, perfect breasts with their dusky brown nipples and the smooth caramel skin of her torso glowing in the bright yellow sunlight that filtered through the curtains. She was so beautiful and unabashed. It took her breath away. For a moment her panic that her parents would walk in on her at any moment fell away and all that mattered was the beautiful girl before her, and the fact that she didn't care that Paige was staring at her. She actually rather enjoyed the way Paige's gaze roamed across her body as she stood there, dumbstruck.

"Paige." Her voice was softer this time, but it still managed to cut through the fog. She raised her gaze to meet Emily's amused one. "Do you remember what we did yesterday?"

Paige flushed deeply at images that flashed through her mind. "Oh, yeah."

Emily laughed lightly. "Uh-huh. And do you remember what we did yesterday before that?"

Her words caught Paige up short. Everything before last night was kind of a blank for her. Sex wih Emily tended to do that. "Uh..." She fumbled with her response, wincing as she watched Emily's eyes narrow a little.

"Look around you, Paige."

"Huh?" In confusion, Paige glanced around the room. "Oh," she sighed softly as the rest of yesterday came flooding back. They'd moved into their dorm room the day before. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as the implications of that settled in. They were in their dorm room, completely and totally, a hundred percent alone. Her mom wasn't going to come barging in to wake her up for school and see what she wanted for breakfast. She wasn't going to get caught red-handed with a naked Emily in her bed. Her dad wasn't going to knock on the door and remind her that it needed to be her girlfriend was over. Emily's mom wasn't going to pop her head around the door, "just to say hi." It was just the two of them. They could do whatever they pleased.

"Yeah, Oh, you big dork," Emily said, the soft smile on her lips and the affectionate tone taking out any sting that might have been in her words. "Now, it's early. Why don't you stop panicking and come back to bed."

"I wasn't panicking."

"Not right that second you weren't. But before that..."

Paige chuckled and nodded her assent. She lifted the covers to climb into bed, only to be stopped by Emily's hand on her wrist. She glanced up at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Uh-uh. You have too many clothes on. You're not getting in this bed until your naked. So, strip."

She saw that Emily was a hundred percent serious. Not that she had any problem with that. It was just, there was something a little strange about stripping down in front of her, in broad daylight. It's not that they hadn't seen each other fully naked before. But, even once they'd started dating, they'd tried not to take peeks in the locker room. There was something vulnerable about being naked in a room full of other girls and neither of them felt entirely comfortable taking advantage of it to sate their attraction to each other. Usually the only time that Emily really looked at her when she was naked was when they were in the middle of having sex, and then she was too caught up in her own physical desires, whether it was touching Emily or having Emily touch her, to think much about it.

But now, with Emily watching her every movement as she unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it from her shoulders, then slipped her boxers down her legs, she felt awkward and self-conscious. Her motions were hurried, jerky, as she was eager to shed her clothes and slip beneath the covers, concealing her body from Emily's open appraisal.

"You're so beautiful," Emily murmured, her gaze roaming over Paige's body. She felt herself flush, at both the attention and the words.

Finally naked she slipped into bed beside Emily, who immediately rolled onto her side, tugging one of Paige's arms around her waist in an invitation to be the big spoon. Paige happily complied, scooting closer and tightening her grip around Emily's waist as she pressed up against her back, their bare skin sliding together. They both sighed softly at the contact

She could feel every where their bodies touched. And it was distracting. She tried closing her eyes and drifting back off into sleep, but she was all too aware of her breasts pressed against Emily's back, Emily's ass pressed into her lap. Her hand resting lightly against Emily's stomach, her skin smooth beneath her fingertips. Emily's foot skimming lightly along her calf as their legs intertwined.

They didn't very often get to sleep naked together. Their time together was usually furtive and hurried, trying to get each other off before somebody's parents came home. Not that there hadn't been plenty of special moments of lovemaking. But, even those had been within a time constraint.

She knew that she should relax and enjoy being able to lay quietly and hold Emily. But, she just couldn't do it.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work out," she murmured into Emily's ear, planting a kiss just below on her neck after she did so.

"What do you mean?" Emily craned her neck and then tried to turn, but Paige's firm grip around her waist held her in place.

"I mean," Paige said, wrapping her other arm around Emily's waist as well. "That lying here, with you in my arms, naked. It's so distracting." She slid one hand up to cup a breast and the other down, between Emily's legs to cup her there.

"Oh." Emily let out a soft sigh and her head lolled back against Paige's shoulder as Paige began to knead Emily with both hands.

She dipped her head forward and pressed her lips into the crook where neck met shoulder and swirled her tongue across Emily's skin.

She felt Emily's nipple harden against one palm and wetness begin to pool against the other. Emily was practically purring as she melted into Paige, lying limp and boneless in her arms.

"You feel amazing," she whispered against Emily's skin.

Emily hummed, low in her throat .

"I love you. So much. And sometimes I still can't believe that you're mine. That you chose me. And that I get to do this." Slowly, she slid two fingers inside of Emily, feeling her walls stretch and flutter around her. She groaned lowly at the feeling of being encompassed in warm, silky wetness. "God, Emily."

Emily murmured wordlessly and gripped tightly at Paige's wrists.

For a moment she held her fingers still and then she began to move, pumping slowly in and out, curling her fingers on each inward push, making Emily moan each time. Her other hand continued to knead Emily's breast, squeezing in time with her thrusts.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just like this," she said.

"Paige." Emily's voice was soft, hoarse. Paige smiled at the way it cracked slightly. She loved the sound of it, full of emotion and need and desire.

She could tell that Emily was getting close, the way her walls clamped tighter and tighter around her fingers, making each thrust a little harder. The way she signed and mewled constantly, the way her blunt nails bit painfully into the skin of Paige's wrists. It was all signs that she was getting ready to come.

"I love you, Emily."

Her words proved to be the final push that Emily needed to send her over the edge. She let out a whisper of a sigh and tensed in Paige's embrace for a moment before shudders rippled through her body.

Paige continued her slow, unhurried strokes, guiding her through her orgasm and bringing her down gently. Once the tremors had stopped, she slowly pulled out and wrapped her arm around Emily's waist, pulling her snugly against her. She kept her other hand on Emily's breast, no longer in motion, just holding her gently.

"That," Emily said sleepily, "needs to happen every morning."

Paige smiled into the side of Emily's neck. "I think that can be arranged."

"I love you, Paige."

"Love you too, Em." She pressed a kiss to Emily's skin. "It's still early, babe. Go back to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** Thank you all for your reviews on the previous two chapters of this story. I will never be able to adequately express how much they mean to me.

So yeah, I have about a million other things that I should have been doing today, including writing the next chapter of several projects that I'm working on. But, I felt like writing smut today. I hope you don't mind.

**Chapter 3**

They say that you don't truly know a person until you live with them. Paige had a feeling that was especially true when you lived with someone in a twelve by twelve room. Though she had known Emily for four years, and they had been dating off and on for two of them, she felt like she was truly getting to know her now that they were away at school, living together in the dorms, and beginning to build their lives together.

Some of the things she was learning were little things, like Emily was grumpy in the mornings until she got a few sips of coffee in her, or that she was just as much of a neat freak as her mother. Or that she absolutely, could not eat anything with cheese in it before bed or it gave her nightmares.

Most of the time, it was fun learning these new tidbits about her girlfriend. There were a few things she was a little wary about now knowing, like, when she was stressed, she slept walked- a part of her was anxious about where these midnight wanderings might lead, though so far the incidents had been fairly mundane. Once Paige had woken to find Emily flipping channels on the television. Another time she had been closing and opening the drapes repeatedly. Or, that while she was good at holding her temper, when she did reach her tipping point, watch out. Paige had gotten a taste of that when they'd merely been dating, but it seemed magnified now that they were living together. Or maybe she just annoyed Emily more in their cramped quarters.

There was one thing Paige had learned in the past few months that been absolutely delightful to discover. And that was, when Emily got irritated, like really good and irritated, or frustrated or angry, she got aggressive, in bed.

The first time Paige had discovered this, Emily had come home from class ranting about a professor and their unethical grading practices. Paige had listened and sympathized, for a while. But when that didn't seem to have any affect, she'd tried to distract her. To unexpected, but amazing results.

Now, Paige felt like a horrible person because every time Emily came home, she found herself listening for, hoping for, the little sighs and huffs that indicated that her girlfriend was disgruntled.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a key in the lock. Paige put down her pen and swiveled in her desk chair, turning to face Emily just as her girlfriend strode through the door.

"I just…ugh.." Emily tossed her bag onto the "spare" bed, which had become something of a couch/catchall.

Paige's heart sped up in anticipation as to what was about to come, and she tried to keep her voice level as she addressed her girlfriend. "Rough day, Em?"

"I just…I can't even…" Emily raked her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

Paige bit her lip, holding back a grin, schooling her face into what she hoped was an attentive, concerned, expression, as she wheeled herself closer to Emily and took her hands. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, playing the supportive girlfriend as she gently tugged Emily down onto her lap.

Emily came willingly, straddling Paige in the desk chair.

"Not really. I'd rather…"

She didn't finish her sentence, her actions speaking for her instead, as she sifted her fingers through Paige's hair, nails gently scraping against her scalp. Using her grip, she pulled Paige into a kiss. It was hard, and rough. Her tongue immediately delving into Paige's mouth, probing, searching, exploring.

Her grip tightened in Paige's hair, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. It didn't take long before Paige was breathless, spots dancing along the corners of her closed lids as her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. But, she didn't dare protest, or pull away. Instead, she took in a sharp breath through her nose and moaned lowly as Emily nipped at her bottom lip before thrusting her tongue back into Paige's mouth.

Her hands came up to rest on Emily's hips, settling only for a moment before slipping into the back pockets of her jeans to knead her ass.

Abruptly, Emily stood.

Paige whined at sudden end to the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Emily, dazed and panting. She shifted in place, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the tension.

"On the bed. Lay down."

Emily didn't even look at Paige while issuing her instructions, her back was to her as she bent to root around in the second drawer of the bedside table.

Paige knew what that meant. She tripped over her own feet in her haste to cross the small space between her chair and the bed. She hadn't even the time to settle on the mattress when Emily was climbing onto the bed, kneeling astride her. As her head hit the pillows, Emily's mouth descended hungrily on hers, teeth nipping, tongue probing.

"Mmm. Em."

She craned her neck, leaning into the kiss, as her hands drifted up to settle once again on Emily's ass, fingers digging into the now bare skin, as Emily was naked from the waist down. Before she had the opportunity to enjoy the feeling of Emily's smooth, velvety skin beneath her fingertips, Emily had pulled out of the kiss and was leaning behind her, grabbing Paige's hands by the wrists. She guided them up above her head and pressed them into the pillow, the message clear.

Paige gulped, and nodded, her stomach fluttering in anticipation.

Emily released her grip on Paige's wrists, and gripped the hem of Paige's shirt. She pushed it up, the material gathering beneath Paige's chin. And rather than taking the effort to remove Paige's bra, she simply pushed the cups out of the way as well. She pinched and twisted Paige's nipples roughly

A wave of arousal so sharp and white hot that it was blinding shot through her. Paige stifled a cry and arched up into the touch.

She whimpered when Emily's hands left her breasts. Then again, this time in anticipation, as Emily's fingers hooked into the waistband of her jeans, not even bothering with the button or zipper, she tugged them down until they were clear of her hips. Paige's underwear was next, pushed unceremoniously aside, not even fully removed, just tugged until they were no longer in Emily's way.

The material bunched uncomfortably around Paige's thighs, but the discomfort was secondary to the ache between her legs, and the shudder that coursed up her spine in anticipation of what came next, because Emily had just enough room to work with. She parted her legs as wide as the restrictive fabric would allow as Emily positioned herself.

She barely had time to draw in a shaky breath, readying herself for what was to come, then Emily was inside her, Paige's hips rising off the bed with the force and speed which Emily entered her. She grunted softly and struggled to suck in a breath as Emily gripped her hips and held their position for a long moment.

"Fuck." Her head lolled back and forth against the pillows and she attempted to rock her hips, attempted to get some friction to go with the deliciously full feeling that came with Emily being buried so deep within her.

"Fuck." She grunted again as Emily began to move, thrusting into her with quick, rough strokes.

Her fingers curled around the pillow beneath her head and sparks flared across her vision. She felt her walls fluttering and squeezing around the circumference of the strap on, each thrust stretching her out as Emily filled her up.

"Fuck."

It seemed to be the only word in her vocabulary, as it kept tumbling from her lips as Emily continued to pound into her. The bed shook beneath them, it's frame shifting with each roll of their hips.

Emily's fingers dug into her hips, pulling her up off the mattress and into her each time. Paige dug her heels into the mattress and thrust towards Emily, panting every time their bodies collided. Static filled her head as her muscles coiled tighter and tighter, until the pressure inside her was almost unbearable.

"Uh. Fuck." Her tension released with a shudder that rippled through her entire body. "God. Em." She sagged against the bed with a sigh as her orgasm rolled over her, seemingly never ending as Emily continued to thrust into her, slowly now, guiding her through it, drawing it out.

Eventually, the last of the tremors subsided and Emily pulled out slowly. The bed dipped as she settled at Paige's side, curled up around her, head on Paige's shoulder, an arm and a leg draped across her.

Paige released her grip on the pillow and forced her leaden feeling arm to move, curling it around Emily's shoulder and pulling her in close. A warm, easy silence settled between them.

"So, you'll never believe what my Econ professor did today," Emily said.

Paige stroked Emily's shoulder idly. "Yeah? Tell me about it."


End file.
